Mud doll in the wrong place(ONE-SHOT)
by lop90ful1
Summary: Fate kaleid Skuralot is summoned by Louise during her fight with Miyu, it ends as good like everyone might have guessed. Sakura is confused but she is gonna make sure to take "care" of everyone. (Rated M for allot and I mean allot of child murder and I guess. Also mention of Shinji forcing Sakura so be warned)


I felt my body being pulled away as I rushed towards senpais sister, she was a very bad girl that deserved to be punished, she got to close to senpai and was only a bother to give she was not deserving of his love.

A green portal appeared in front of me in an instant and I have been pulled inside it which only left me wondering. Huh huh, what just happened.I wondered for second but I decided to ignore that thought as what was more important is finding senpai since the school was about to end, it would be nice to walk home with him.

I suddenly felt an impact of the explosion hit me yet I did not felt pain. Strange I thought for a moment before I noticed I couldn't see anything because of all the smoke and dust in the air. Oh no I thought as I didn't want to get too dirty because I was afraid what senpai would think of such a dirty woman.

A sudden gust of a wind surprised me a bit. The wind blew all the smoke and dust away which I was glad for. What appeared before I was the group of children together with a single male dressed in wizard clothes which I assume to be their teacher.

I sure hope so no one bothers senpai while I'm away as it seems I got myself a bit lost. There was a lot of noise coming out of the children's mouth, it appears they are talking about me being a a familiar? I'm nothing like that. Wondering how I know what that means I only tilted my head.

There was a single memory that flashed in my mind for a moment. There I stood naked in front of senpai as s single tears fell down my cheek onto the dark castle floor. I don't know why I was sad at that moment but I felt a deep emptiness in my chest as senpai speak.

His eyes empty of emotion neither lost nor disgust showed in them. He spoke of some kind of legend, about how I was important to him, He told me I should protect him to the end of times since I finally gained power. What kind of power I wondered.

A little short girl came up to me talking about how I should lower my head, her cheeks flushing a bit of red. Senpai likes children as a memory of him talking about someone standing in front of the school flashed in my mind. I could only steer at the little child as it was yet to explain itself. Not having much choice lowering my head no knowing where that leads I decided to listen to her request.

The little shortie kissed me on the lips. I had to hold back my vomit as I felt tears forming in my eyes. She kissed me. KISSED ME KISSED ME. I didn't want that didn't want did i do to deserve this. I felt a strong headache disgusting memories flashing in my mind. MAKE IT STOP.

"AGHHH" I let out a piercing howl as I grabbed my head with both of my heads trying to shake a headache away, The little shit moved few steps back apparently surprised. His curly black haired still flashed in mind while I looked at her. This was not the ending, no.

My left first started to feel strange. So I decided to have look at what appeared on it was some kind of mark. Disgusting, I thought as I wanted to keep my body pure as much as possible for senpai but now I was branded by this magical seal. How low can you go to brand your fellow human being?

Oh, what was it again that I was grabbing my head. How silly of me. I slowly walked up to the little child with pink/blue hair looking in her pink/blue eyes. Placing my hand on her head gently before with my other head piercing her stomach and lifted her up.

I heard a bunch of shock and horror coming from the group of children. Why I wonder, this child could still be heald, but not after I crush her head yet I felt unable to do so as magical mark glowed in my hand still covered by my armor.

Throwing her in the random, I turned around only to be met with few fireballs heading my way. Ignoring them I looked at my bloodied arm. Oh no, that won't do I can't show myself that dirty in front of senpai. Imagine walking into the castle to meet the king that dirty that's crazy.

Then again getting blood on yourself during a battle was nothing new, wondering why im bothered by blood on me. i looked for something to wash it away. Those children are not nice to aim such spells at me. Ah yes, their capes look perfect for the job. I'm gonna ask them if I can borrow one.

Walking up in their direction I noticed that some of them started to run away while the teacher stood in front of me trying to stop me. Few fire tornados appeared around me. A twisted smile made its way to my face. My laugh was loud, very unladylike.

"AHAHAHHAHAHHAH that tickles AHAHAHHAHA"

Is this some sort of a game I wonder. I couldn't stop myself from they thinking of tickling me to death?The longer the fire lasted the stronger the tickles were but all of a sudden they stopped.

Nevermind that I was suppose to borrow one of their capes to wash off the blood silly of me to get lost playing this strange new game.I pushed the man aside with my hand making my way towards the few children that some reason teacher lost his arm in the process perhaps he stumbled on a rock in a bad place.

"I'm sorry for making you take this misstep mister" I bowed my head in hope that he would forgive me. He didn't respond. His limp body was just lying there unmoving. Assuming apology was accepted I made my way towards somebody who could lend me something to wash this disgusting blood off me.

Children are crying I wonder way I better go comfort them. Senpai wouldn't want to see any crying children to. I ran towards them unsure if something bad has happened to one of the children who knows after all their teacher is ignoring them for some reason, that's really bad teaching, he should be fired right away.

I also decided to check on the little girl with pink hair if she was okay, she wasn't with her friends so I got a bit worried. She was gone but the from where have I seen her before perhaps her friends took her away to get heald, her headache apparently was no joke causing her to collapse, a bit sad but no there was nothing I could do.

Huh, the children are now up in the air on what looked like a dragon. I really wanted to ask them if something is wrong so I picked up one of the magic sticks which reminded me of those annoying mystic codes. The whole weapon turned black with pulsing veins upon touch giving off a lot of magical energy.

I threw the stick with all my might at the dragon penetrating its scaled impaling right in the stomach. Dragon started to fall from the sky. Kids were now safe from the dragon but now they were falling to the ground stupid me not thinking my plans over.

"Sylphid!" the blue-haired girl yelled with the tears in her eyes.

Oh no did dragon eat her friend? I better make sure its dead than just to be sure. I was pretty proud of how athletic my body was. I jumped up at the right moment to catch the three children that dell of the dragon. They are safe now.

Oh no apparently one was also sick same as her friend with pink hair. The little with red hair and big boobs had her eyes rolled back, Blood was falling out of her mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. She also might have gotten broken spine together with a few bones. She must really be sick I better get her some medicine. I sure hope I wasn't to forcefull with her, I didn't want to crush her on accident or something, I giggled.

Other two children looked horrified perhaps because of their sick friends. I did look like some serious illness. The moment my feet touched the ground beneath me exploded causing the crack in the ground raising a cloud of dust.

I let both children go, the third one got lost while we were making power way down. little mages fled in a panic the moment I realsed my grip on them. making their way towards the school.

"Excuse me can i borrow something to clean off this blood," I asked them standing right behind them tilting my head to the side.

Some water fell on me. I also noticed the strong wind around me. Is it a storm I wonder, better get inside than. Those girls were about to get sick same as their friend which I noticed was on the ground in a strange twisted position. Uh oh, yea better get inside before anyone catches the same this girl had.

The huge door in front of me looked closed, Perhaps one of the children had the key? no children to wear keys to school how stupid of me to think that. The kids were standing playing with each other using their wands while I made my ways towards the door to knock.

I knock one time before the door flew across the room decapitating few children while others lost their whole torso. Why is the door broken, that's not safe what if somebody got hurt were my thoughts. I really had to report these school.

Upon entering, again I was meet with screams of terror. What is it do I have something on me or are they're worried about the storm, I can understand them the door is broken, a storm is inside and some sickness is going around causing people to faint.

"Not another step demon, this is a scared ground" older man yelled at me unbothered by the student's wich fainted near him, the see of blood, meat beneath i do something wrong ? I only knocked on the door, not my fault they broke. I only wanted to save those two girls.

I noticed the girls were gone from where they were huh strange they didn't go inside. My eyes darted around the whole place but they were nowhere to be seen.

"You won't find them here you monster they are long gone. Both them used their horses to run from here the moment the door broke" explained the older man,

So they called their parents to pick them up early from school? Are they sick too? This sickness really is no joke. Well, I still need to wash the blood of me and find that little pink haired girl to ask if she is okay, she was the first one that approached me in this school after all.

I made my way inside the school but then the ground opened beneath me so I jumped out of the way. That was close this school really is a dangerous place after all. Is he the headmaster? I really need to do something about that. This was not the ending of my unluck as I landed on some ice making me slip into the hole in the ground.

"Ow well, that embarrassing" I blush made a way to my face while I was sitting there.

I tried to get up but a huge amount of wind was trying to crush me. That's a strong storm I thought.I'm a strong girl so I got up nonetheless.I jumped up from the pit onto the safe ground.

I noticed a multitude of lights was flying towards me.I manifested a black mud sword. Making my way towards the group twisting out of the way of their attacks was truly refreshing. Only senpais sister ever got me such workout.

My sword slashed at the old man in front of me but was blown away by the strong gust of wind. I swung it once again only to be blocked by an ice block. Some earth golems started to attack me from all the sides. I got rid of them with a single kick. My sword was stuck in the ice after all.

I jumped around the pillar of ice only to be meet with fireball flying towards me. Ignoring the tickles in my all over my body I slammed the old dudes head on the pillar of ice shattering it in the process. He was send flying towards the wall crashing onto it with a thud.

Some of the children were still okay after broken door incident, they had broken bones and such. They were going to be okay as long there was somebody here to heal them. I decided to search for some help making my way towards what I assumed to be school Infirmary.

On my way to the there I noticed the floor is really dirty because with each step my boots were meet with the sound of bones crushing, also not excluding the sound of the meat while blood was squirting out. This school is like really unkept was my last thought before I was gone from that room.

This school looked more like a castle than a school which surprised me a bit. Maybe it's some sort of theme park I wonder. I giggled to myself with hand on my it is, i noticed what looked to be the room I was looking for.

I really hope she is okay. Looking around the corner to the room I noticed it is full of kids. This is this sickness again I'm guessing. Some children cried next to their friend's beds other looked in terror as they noticed me looking into the room.

A smile was now on my face trying to comfort children. All of a sudden some of them collapsed unmoving while others tried to run out of the room pushing me out of the way but were stopped by me, i grabbed them by a collar of their hood to make them did stop but now they were on the floor unmoving. Oh right perhaps those gasps for air as I grabbed them were because of the sickness and they were running for the medicine,how dumb of me.

I bowed my head towards the limp bodies of children. My eyes scanned the whole for the sign of the girl I'm looking for. There she is, my smile grew even bigger. Making my way towards her I made to sure to not run into anyone. My eyes meet with her. She stared in shock at me. Her breathing became heavy while she stared at terror at me.

Her cape was next to her on the stool so I picked it up and started to wipe off the blood of my hands and legs, i made sure to not miss even a speck of dirt too. Apparently, the girl sickness was getting worse because her breathing was becoming worse with each time I looked at her.

"Don't worry I'm here with you" I tried to hug but was rejected as she started to struggle pushing me away, trying to get away.

Do I smell or something. I sure hope not senpai would want to be near me then.I meet the girl's eyes again. Her hollow eyes stared back at me. Is she okay? I asked myself. I check for a pulse with my hand.

Yes, she's fine, she just fainted thank goodness for a moment I thought her heart burst. Well, now that I know she's fine maybe I should nurse her back to help. I also think some food should cheer her up.

Now, where is the kitchen in this place?


End file.
